One Taken Part 2
by tstormch
Summary: The continuance of one taken part 1. Crowley attempting to control the plain of life and death into heaven and hell.


**SUPERNATURAL**

 **ONE TAKEN**

 **ONE LEFT BEHIND**

 **PART 2**

 ** _(Mills is at her house watching TV. There's a knock at her front door. She stands up and walks over to the door. It's Alastair. She stares at him.)_**

MILLS: You again? What do you want now. Me to leave too?

ALASTAIR: No. Just touching base to see if the brothers left yet.

MILLS: I told them. They left an hour ago.

ALASTAIR: Good. Now I'll tell you the same thing. Don't worry of any reports you may get. Don't need you in the way either. Do I make myself clear?

MILLS: Yes. Very clear.

ALASTAIR: Because if you don't it could mean your life and theirs.

MILLS: I understand. Good bye. (Closes the door on him and leans against it sighing, staring at the floor.)

 _(_ ** _At the bunker, Dean goes directly to his room. Sam stands there noticing and looking the direction he went in concern. Sam walks over to the kitchen. Cas notices Dean going into his room and closing the door without a word. He stands there a second and walks toward Sam.)_**

CAS: Everything ok?

SAM: (Nods his head no.) No. That's not Dean.

CAS: What do you mean?

SAM: Dean disappeared in front of both my eyes and Jodi. I get a call from him an hour later saying he was at the hotel the whole time. Then Jodi comes by and demands we leave and forget about what we've been hunting all this time.

CAS: Maybe it has something to do with that house?

SAM: It's all seems like everything's centered on it. I'm about ready to go back out there and burn the thing down. (Looks at Cas.) But I don't think it's the house itself. I think Crowley is up to something. And Alastair is back.

CAS: Alastair? He was one of Lucifer's minions.

SAM: Torturing minions. Dean came a crossed him over five years ago.

CAS: This could be the reason for everyone's behavior. Wish I had my grace back so I can look into his eyes and see for sure.

SAM: I found Deans wallet out there just after he disappeared. When I brought it to his attention he asked why I had it. (Cas stares at him.) He's totally oblivious of ever being out there. I'm beginning to think if it's me and not him. Maybe the light got me instead.

CAS: You want me to go to talk to him?

SAM: No. Maybe later but just leave him alone for now. We've had long trip. You think you could find an angel you can trust to look for us?

CAS: Without knowing exactly what Crowley is up to is too high of a risk.

SAM: You don't know of any angels out there you can trust?

CAS: Majority has been killed, Sam. Since the fall none of them have been themselves even once they were able to return to heaven they weren't right. (Sam looks at the floor and sighs.)

(Two hours later Sam is stretched out on the sofa. Cas walks by, noticing and he heads to Dean's room. Just as he nears the room, Dean walks out. He looks at Cas and smiles.)

DEAN: Hey Cas what's up?

CAS: Nothing I was just coming in to check on you.

DEAN: (Walks past him.) On me? Why?

CAS: (Follows him.) Just want to make sure you're ok.

DEAN: (Walks into the kitchen.) I'm fine. (Grabs a beer out of the refrigerator.) Where's Sam?

CAS: He's taking a nap on the sofa.

DEAN: A nap? Sam taken a nap? Is he sick?

CAS: No he's worried about you though.

DEAN: Why is everyone worried about me?

CAS: He said you don't remember being at that house with all the disappearances and all.

DEAN: He still going on about that? (Sits down.)

CAS: I never knew Sam to make up stories.

DEAN: Well we can't go back. We've been forbidden by the High Sheriff herself. So we just got to find another hunt.

CAS: He thinks Crowley is behind the house with the light.

DEAN: He could be. But we got no ability to come against him.

CAS: You could call him here.

DEAN: Why would I want to do that when he wants my head on the platter.

CAS: When hasn't Crowley wanted you? And since when were you afraid of him.

DEAN: (Stands up.) Are we done with this conversation? Because it's making my stomach turn.

CAS: What are you hiding Dean? Has he threatened you? (Dean walks to the map room.)

DEAN: No. (Sam sits up and stretches and notices Dean up. He looks around and sees Cas. Cas looks over at him. Sam walks over to Cas.)

CAS: You're right. That's not Dean.

SAM: (Sits near Cas.) Then who is it?

CAS: I'm sure its Dean but yet it's not.

SAM: You're not making any sense.

CAS: If I wasn't so deceived by Metatron I'd have my grace and be able to see.

SAM: Maybe I can find something to get your grace back. Even if it's temporary.

CAS: No. We've been through that. It's too risky and the repercussions could be beyond problematic. You know that

SAM: Cas. Enough with the big words. Wait. Think a demon could get your grace back? (Cas glares at him.) I'm talking about Alexis. She told me she was fed up with what all was happening maybe at least she can help. Maybe she can even see what's wrong with him.

 ** _(Mills is driving down the road. She reaches the approximate spot where Marcus came up missing. Mills pulls off the side of the road and stops. She gets out of the car and walks in front of it, looking around. She walks into the field, near her car and looks up at the sky.)_**

MILLS: (Talks to herself.) This whole thing is wrong. Dean and Sam I'm so sorry.

 ** _(Two hours later, at the Madison's residence Mills is getting out of her car and walking over to the house. She gets up to the front door and knocks. A few seconds later the door opens. Alexis is standing there.)_**

ALEXIS: (Shocked expression.) You really shouldn't be here.

MILLS: I need some information from you.

ALEXIS: Your risking both our their lives being here.

MILLS: I—(Looks at the ground and back at Alexis.) I know. But this is really important.

ALEXIS: (Opens the door, Mills walks in. Alexis closes the door behind her.) What is it you need to know?

MILLS: You said to the guys several weeks ago. When me and Sam were at the three thirty four house. (Alexis nods yes.) If Dean did come back how would he come back? And would he be his normal self?

ALEXIS: Generally, yeah. But with Dean having the ability to know what secrets go on behind the scenes, before any evidence of that moment appearing. I hate to tell you this but Alastair may not be so quick to let your partner go. (Mills nods yes, looking at the floor.) Why are you asking me all this?

MILLS: (Looks at Alexis.) Because he's back. (Alexis looks at her with a fearful expression.)

ALEXIS: You're kidding! (Mills nods no.)

MILLS: No. Because he called Sam and said he was there the whole time.

ALEXIS: (Turns her back on Mills.) That's not good. (Looks at the floor. Turns back around and looks at Mills.) He might not have ever returned.

MILLS: What do you mean?

ALEXIS: He could be Alastair disguised as his Dean. (Mills looks at her in fear.)

MILLS: Alastair? He came by my house the other night. And Crowley demanded I send the guys away. I feel like the ultimate betrayer. But they threatened to kill them.

ALEXIS: Where are they now?

MILLS: Home I believe.

ALEXIS: Can you take me there?

MILLS: I don't know where they live but I can try calling. And I will. Let's get out of here. Alastair may find out.

(At the bunker, Sam is on his laptop in the map room. Deans phone rings. Sam looks over at it. Dean walks over and picks it up and answers.)

DEAN: Hello? (Pauses.) Hey thought you weren't talking to us no more. (Sam looks up at him. He notices and puts the phone on speaker and lays it between them.)

MILLS: I'm sorry. It's a long story. I need your address and I'm bringing someone with me. (Cas walks over to Dean and Sam. Sam looks at Dean. Dean gives him the same uncertain look.)

DEAN: Who?

MILLS: Alexis. She needs to tell you all something. (Sam looks over at Cas. Cas looks at him as if to ask, coincidence. Dean looks at Sam. Sam looks back up at Dean and nods yes.)

DEAN: Were in Kansas under an old power station. (Sam stands up as Dean gives her directions. He walks over to Cas.)

SAM: This is an opportunity.

CAS: We must take caution, Sam. That's its even who they say they are. (Sam stares at him.)

( ** _Three days later, Sam is on his laptop and reading about another missing child from a light engulfing them. There's a knock at the door. Dean comes from the kitchen and goes up stairs. Sam stands up and follows him up. At the door, Dean opens it. Mills and Alexis are standing there. Dean stares at Alexis.)_**

MILLS: I'm sorry for what I said, Dean. It's a long story. Please let me explain.

SAM: Dean. (Dean looks back at Sam and backs away to let them in. Mills and Alexis walk in and start down stairs. Dean gets near Sam.)

DEAN: Didn't you tell me she's a demon?

SAM: Yeh, but she's on the level.

DEAN: Uh huh. She better keep It that way or you'll know what I'll do Sam.

SAM: Fair enough. (They both walk down stairs.)

MILLS: (Looking around.) Wow this place is something else.

DEAN: Yeah. It can be. (Walks past her.)

MILLS: How did you guys come upon this place?

DEAN: It was inherited. (They all sit down in the map room. Alexis stares at Dean. He notices.) Is there something you need or want to say?

ALEXIS: No. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for lying to you both when you came out.

DEAN: You came out all this way to tell us that?

MILLS: I wanted to apologize in person, Dean. I was told by Crowley to make you two leave. So he wouldn't have to be bothered by you two.

ALEXIS: Stop, don't say any more to him. That's not Dean! (Sam looks at her in fear and over at Dean. Dean is sitting there staring at the floor. Cas walks in and notices everyone.)

DEAN: I told you not to say anything to anyone and you have the audacity to come here and jab it off to everyone! (Sam stares at Dean. His face changes to Alastair. Cas grabs a thermos near him and throws the contents on him of holy water. He falls to the floor in pain. Sam grabs a rope behind him and ties him up. Sam looks over at Cas.)

SAM: What did I tell you!? (Mills sits there in confusion. Sam makes Alastair stand up. He escorts him to the holding room. After tying him up Sam stares him in the face. Alastair stares at him.)

ALASTAIR: Getting more and more like your brother every day.

SAM: Shut up! Where is he?

ALASTAIR: Don't worry about it!

SAM: No? Maybe I should make you worry about it!

ALASTAIR: You can't torture me. I invented the art. (Starts laughing. Sam looks back at Cas. Sam walks over to a table with a gun on it and points it at him. He laughs more.) You can't hurt me with that! (Sam fire it at his left shoulder. Alastair screams out and hunches over in pain.) What's in that bullet!

SAM: Now who's laughing! Now you going to tell me or am I going to have to plant some more into your body?! (Alastair glares at him through his pain.)

ALASTAIR: Ask your buddy Crowley about your brother.

SAM: (Gets closer to him with gun pointed.) I'm asking you! What's Crowley up to?!

ALASTAIR: (Staring at him not wanting to answer.) He wants to colonize his kingdom in the earth. The portal or whatever you want to call it is the house at 336 Sioux Falls South Dakota. It goes from this level you call reality into our realm.

SAM: Why? How did Crowley do this?

ALASTAIR: For me to know and you to find out. (He smiles and suddenly disappears. Sam stands there in confusion and looks at Cas.)

SAM: How did you he just do that?!

ALEXIS: He has a mark of protection on him. It keeps him from being trapped but he can still affected by holy water.

SAM: The bullet I put into him had the trap symbol on it and doused in holy water.

ALEXIS: He'll remove it.

SAM: Then where the hell is my brother?

ALEXIS: Apparently Crowley has him.

 _ **(In hell, Crowley walks up to a cell and looks in. Dean is sitting in the corner of the room on the floor staring at the wall.)**_

CROWLEY: I see you've quieted down. I must say your brother is very naïve when it comes to you. I got him on a wild goose chase. Right now he thinks he's with you. (Dean doesn't look at him.) Are you going to give me the silent treatment from now on? (He still doesn't say anything. Alastair shows up to Crowley's side.)

ALASTAIR: Sir. (Crowley glares at him.)

CROWLEY: (Drags him away from Dean's cell.) What are you doing here?! You supposed to be with that moose of a brother of his!

ALASTAIR: He wised up.

CROWLEY: How?

ALASTAIR: That Mills woman and Alexis woman tipped me off! They're at the bunker now. His brother shot me with this. (Shows Crowley the bullet. He stares at it. In the cell Dean looks toward the sound of their voices listening to what they're saying.)

CROWLEY: Alexis? She's one of my rouge demons! That little bitch! (He yells out Alexis name. She suddenly shows up before him. She looks around in confusion.)

ALEXIS: How did you do that?!

CROWLEY: Never mind that! Why are you trying to betray me!

ALEXIS: I don't know what you're talking about!

CROWLEY: You lying little bitch! You know exactly what I'm talking about! (She stares at him.) Why did you spill on who Alastair really is?

ALEXIS: Because I'm tired of all this playing games you do with people and the tormenting them.

CROWLEY: I'm the king of hell it's what I do. Get over it!

 ** _(In the cell, Dean is still sitting in the cell. He's staring at the floor. Suddenly he hears Alastair's voice echoing in his mind.)_**

 _ **ALASTAIR**_ _ **: Oh I was told as well that you had the mark of Cain. You were insurmountable killer with that little novelty. You even scared the king of Hell due to its effect on you. Face it Dean Winchester you're a natural born killer!**_

 _ **(Dean snaps out of his thoughts and readjusts his sitting the position on his bed. Suddenly he hears screaming in his mind and Alastair's voice again.)**_

 _ **ALASTAIR: You're no longer a hunter, Dean. You're a killer! Torture those soles I give you. They've been bad! Real bad! Torture and kill them! (Dean grabs a vice to pull back the persons arm. They scream out. It snaps Dean out of his trance and he looks around breathing heavy.)**_

( ** _At the bunker, Sam is in the map room with Mills and Cas.)_**

MILLS: Where do you think Alexis went?

SAM: Maybe they found her out. Crowley might have taken her back to him for spilling to us.

MILLS: Does that mean he can get us like that to?

CAS: Only if you're a demon. (She looks at him.) My concern is how we are going to spring Dean.

SAM: I had a more disturbing thought. Have I really gotten Dean back the first time or has it been Alastair this who time? (Cas stares at him.) Or has everything we've went through been a farce to keep us away from what Crowley is doing and to give him time to do it. (Sam stands up and heads for the kitchen. Mills Stands up and walks up behind Cas. As she gets near him he goes to look at her and she hits him across the top of the head with a metal fire poker. Knocking Cas out. Sam hears the noise and looks back. He sees her headed toward him with the poker glaring at him.)

MILLS: You're next!

SAM: What's got into you!

MILLS: Nothing! (Her face changes to Alastair.) How about you!

SAM: (Staring in shock.) What are you?

ALASTAIR: The demon you don't want to piss off! (Sam runs past him to the map room. Alastair starts after him. Sam hits a red button under the table and cage with the demon trap sign on it falls right over Alastair. He stops looking around in confusion.) What the hell is this?!

SAM: A new toy me and Dean constructed. Never had the chance to test it out. Now you're the test dummy! (Alastair tries budging the cage. It shocks him and backs away in pain.) Not even Houdini could get out that thing. (Alastair glares at him.) Now tell me where my brother is!

ALASTAIR: He's in hell! Where he belongs.

SAM: Who took him there.

ALASTAIR: The king of hell!

SAM: Where's Alexis?

ALASTAIR: The master summoned her back. She's escaped from hell.

SAM: How does anyone escape from hell?

ALASTAIR: Not many can. But she found a way! Don't think your brother will. He's behind million year old cell that as you cleverly say Houdini couldn't escape from! (Sam glares at him. Cas pulls at Sam's arm and they both walk away from Alastair.)

SAM: What is it?

CAS: I did some research. You enter that house. You might be able to get into hell through there and get Dean. (Sam stares at him.)

 ** _(12 a.m. in Sam's bedroom, he's tossing and turning. He starts dreaming about Dean, seeing him imprisoned in hell. Dean pleads with Sam to get him out. Sam tries budging the lock to no avail. Suddenly in his dream, Dean screams out, "Sam look out!" and Crowley knocks Sam out. Sam wakes up startled and sitting up.)_**

 _ **(48 hours later, Sam and Cas arrive at the 336 house. The house looks more aged then before. They get out of the car. Sam looks at Cas.)**_

SAM: I want you to stay here. In the event Dean comes out before I do. Or if someone unwelcomed comes around. There's a shot gun in the trunk.

CAS: Sam. (Sam stares at him.) Becareful. (Sam walks on up to the house.)

( ** _Sam nears the door and suddenly disappears. Cas stand there staring in shock and fear. Inside the house Sam looks around cautiously.)_**

 _ **(Outside Crowley walks up behind Cas.)**_

CROWLEY: What are you doing here? (Cas jumps and turns around.) Jumpy are we.

CAS: Question is what are you doing here?

CROWLEY: I asked first. (Cas glares at him.)

CAS: We're looking for Dean.

CROWLEY: Oh so Moose thought he'd play hero and walk into the house did he?

CAS: He disappeared before he got in.

CROWLEY: Of course he did. That's how this all works. Now the moose is raiding my game! (He disappears. Cas stands there with a mad expression.)

 _ **(Inside, Sam walks through the living room. All of the sudden his surroundings start shaking and turning foggy. He looks around in panic. Suddenly he ends up in hell before Crowley's throne. Sam looks around in confusion. A demon happens to walk in and notices Sam and glares at him.)**_

DEMON: You! (Sam stares at him. The demon attempts to run after Sam, Sam takes his knife out and fights the demon till he stabs him and the demon falls to the floor. Sam stares down at him and looks around. Crowley walks up behind him.)

CROWLEY: Thank you for that. He was an annoying little imp.

SAM: I'm not here to do you any favors.

CROWLEY: Me either. Let's say we cut to the chase shall we? (Sam stands there.) I know why you are here. And I'm not letting you break him out. So why don't we save each other the pain and strife. And you just go away.

DEAN: He's not going away Crowley! (Crowley turns around quickly and glares at him.)

CROWLEY: How the bloody hell did you get out! (Dean rushes to Crowley and shoves him against the wall and glares him dead in the face.)

DEAN: You don't let me go right now you're not going to see you're little cute plan.

CROWLEY: I let you go you'll try to stop it anyway!

DEAN: Looks like a lose, lose proposition for you doesn't it? (Dean lets him go and goes to walk over to Sam. Crowley glares at him and Dean quickly turns around, stretching his hand and Crowley goes flying across the room into a wall falling unconscious. Sam stands there staring at Dean. Dean notices.) Don't ask. Let's get out of here.

SAM: Don't know if we can. It's the house. You get near it, it takes you in now. But I'm not sure it takes you back out. (Dean stares at him. Alexis shows up by them both.)

ALEXIS: Hey. I can help you two get out before he wakes up. (They both turn and look at her.)

DEAN: I thought Crowley took you back to that prison.

ALEXIS: I convinced him out of it. Follow me quickly. I know the way out. (Sam and Dean follow her. She gets them where they can get out suddenly she's grabbed as dean and something with him escape.)

CAS: You got him! What happened?!

SAM: I don't know. Let's get out of here.. (Cas gets in the back seat. Sam gets in the driver's side and they all leave.)

( ** _Hotel Sleep, 9p.m., Sam, Cas and Dean are in a room. Dean is asleep on the bed. Sam is sitting at a small table. Cas is sitting across from him.)_**

SAM: You think he's ok, Cas?

CAS: He could be just exhausted. No telling what torment he went through in hell.

SAM: He seems to have no strength at all.

CAS: He's probably starving. Let him rest. When he wakes up we'll get him to a diner and something to eat.

 ** _(24 hours later, 11:30 a.m., at the bunker, Sam walks out of his room into the map room. Cas and Dean are already up. Dean notices.)_**

DEAN: Good morning sleeping beauty.

SAM: What?

DEAN: Not like you to sleep in, Sammy.

SAM: I hate it when you call me that. (Dean stares at him.)

DEAN: Since when?! (Sam walks into the small living room and sits on the sofa. Dean looks at Cas. Cas gives him the same expression. Dean stands up and walks over to him.) Sam you ok?

SAM: I'm fine why?

DEAN: (Sits a crossed from him.) You don't seem like it.

SAM: I'm just tired from bailing you out of hell. (Cas walks into the room.)

CAS: You remember anything between going into the house, getting and Dean and coming back out again? (Sam stares at him.)

 ** _(334 Elm Road house. Inside the house, Sam is tied to the lower part of the stair banister. He wakes up looking around his surroundings. There's blood on his forehead and his hands are tied. He yells out Dean's name. He tries to loose himself, he sighs in frustration. He looks at the knot that was made to tie him up. Sam starts working with it trying to get himself loose. He gets loose and Sam slowly stands up in pain, looking around. He gets his phone out of his jacket. He looks around while waiting for the call to go through.)_**

 _ **(At the bunker, Cas is looking through a book, while Dean going through his artillery in the map room. Sam is watching TV in his bedroom. Deans phone rings. He looks at it and answers.)**_

SAM: Dean?! Is that you?

DEAN: (Fearful expression on his face as he stares across the room.) Who is this?

SAM: It's me Sam. I got tied up when I got you out of this house. I was grabbed by Alastair.

DEAN: Sam you pulling my leg? I thought you were in your room watching TV?

SAM: What? Dean I'm still in Sioux City. At the 334 elm road house. (Hears a noise outside the house.) I gotta go. He's coming. (The phone clicks off Dean looks at it and it reads Sam's number. He sits there with a confused and fearful expression on his face. Cas looks over at him.)

CAS: Everything ok? (Dean looks at him and over at who looks like Sam. Dean motions for Cas to come to him. Cas walks over to him and sits across from him.)

DEAN: We got a problem.

CAS: What kind of a problem?

DEAN: That's not Sam.

CAS: What?

DEAN: Sam just called me on the cell from the 334 elm road house.

CAS: I'm confused. I saw Sam drag you out of that house.

DEAN: It's what you saw but it's who this person is. Sam is trapped in that house!

CAS: Then who's with us?

DEAN: Decoy of Crowley's I'm guessing.

CAS: For what reason he'd be doing this?

DEAN: For the same reason he don't want us stopping him for what he's doing.

CAS: What do we do?

DEAN: Got to go back to the Sioux Falls.

CAS: What do we do with this clone Sam.

DEAN: Don't know. That's the problem.

( ** _Sam drives up in a junk car about a mile from the bunker. His head is bleeding and he's weak. He picks up his phone and dials Dean.)_**

 _ **(In the bunker, Dean's phone rings he looks down at and sees it's Sam. Dean looks over where the supposed Sam is sitting and looks back at the phone. He picks it up and answers.)**_

DEAN: Hello?

SAM: (In the car in pain.) Dean. Come get me please I can't drive anymore.

DEAN: Where are you at?

SAM: I'm about a mile and half away east of the bunker. I'm in a junk car. I'm ditching it out here.

DEAN: Hold tight. I'll be there soon. (Hangs up and looks at Cas.) That was Sam.

CAS: You sure?

DEAN: I don't know what to think. He said he can't drive any further and to pick him up. I'm going to go see. You stay here with him.

CAS: Keep me posted. (Dean stands up and touches Cas's shoulder as he walks away to the garage.)

( ** _A mile down the road, dean sees the car on the other side and sees Sam as he drives a few feet away before turning around. He makes a u turn and parks up behind the car. Dean gets out and slowly walks over to the driver's side. He peers in and sees Sam. He's laid back with his eyes closed.)_**

DEAN: Sam? (Sam wakes up and looks at him weakly.)

SAM: Dean! (Slowly sits up in pain.) He got me. (Dean looks at his head.)

DEAN: Who got you?

SAM: Alastair.

DEAN: (Seeing the gash on top of his head.) That he did Sammy. (Starts to help him out of the car.) Come on Sam. (Helps him to the passenger side of the Impala. Dean walks around the other side of the impala and gets in. he looks over at Sam as Sam is leaning the seat back.) We got a problem.

SAM: (Looks at him.) What do you mean?

DEAN: We got someone that looks like you. How did you get out of that house?

SAM: By sure luck. Then I found that car and prayed itd get me back here. (Dean starts driving and staring at the road.) Who is it that looks like me.

DEAN: Well until you called the first time, I swore it was you. I have no idea who it is.

SAM: And if he sees me?

DEAN: That's what I'm afraid of. I'll get into the bunker through the garage and I'll help you to your room. Then I'll get Cas to help me with the other you. We'll tie him up and figure out who he really is. (Sam nods yes.)

 ** _(At the bunker, Dean helps Sam to his bed. Sam lays back against the headboard. Dean Leaves Sam's room, andwalks on down the hall. He sees Cas sitting in the map room. And the other Sam is in the kitchen. Dean walks over to Sam.)_**

DEAN: Hey Sammy. What are you doing?

SAM: (Looks at him.) You ever going to stop calling me that?

DEAN: No.

SAM: It's annoying. (Cas looks their direction.)

DEAN: You're my little brother. I'll never stop calling you that. (Sam walks out of the kitchen toward Cas.) Bitch! (Sam stops and looks back at him.)

SAM: Why did you call me that?

DEAN: (Walks over to him.) When I say that you usually call me jerk.

SAM: And the point of that? (Dean punches him out. Cas rushes over to dean.)

CAS: What happened? Did you pick up the real Sam?

DEAN: I did, I took him to his room.

CAS: You took him? Is he ok?

DEAN: He's a bit beat up. I need to check him over but I wanted to get this one out of the way to see who he really is. Let's tie him up. (Cas helps him to take him to the holding room. They get him tied up and leave him. Dean walks to Sam's room. He's laying on his bed asleep. Dean peers and leaves him alone. He looks at Cas.) He's asleep. I'll check on him in a couple.

CAS: You sure he's ok? You should check to see if he's even breathing. 

DEAN: Cas, he's not cut. I think he just has a concussion.

CAS: All the more to make sure he's coherent.

DEAN: Yes doctor Hannibal Lecter. (Cas looks at him weird. Dean walks in turning on the lights and up to Sam's bedside.) Sammy? (Sam slowly sits up and holds his head.) Hey. We tied the other you up.

SAM: That's not funny, Dean.

DEAN: How are you feeling?

SAM: Like my head is in a vice. (Cas is standing at the doorway of Sam's room.)

CAS: Want me to get you some ice to help?

SAM: Yes, please. (Looks at Dean.) Dean, turn off the light it's killing me. (Dean walks over and shuts the light out.)

DEAN: Now I can't see. (Cas walks back in with an icepack.)

CAS: Why are the lights out.

DEAN: It's hurting him having them on.

SAM: Lights are too bright to me right now. (Cas hands him the ice pack. Sam puts it on the injured side of his head. Dean turns the light back on and walks up to Sam's bed. He looks into Sam's eyes.)

DEAN: Looks like you have a moderate concussion. (Sam leans back against the head board holding the icepack on his head.)

SAM: Did you find out yet who the other me is yet? And please turn that light back out. (Cas walks over and turns it off. All that's in the room is wall light from the hallway.)

DEAN: No. But I'm about too. I wanted to check on you first. You rest I'm going to go have some fun. (Walks out of the room to the holding room. Cas follows. **_(In the holding room, Dean walks over to him and kicks his foot.)_** Hey wake up! (He starts moving and looks up at Dean.)

SAM: What's going on, Dean?

DEAN: I don't know you should tell me.

SAM: I'm confused. Why do you have me tied up?

DEAN: Wrong answer! Start by telling me who you really are?

SAM: I'm your brother. You ok Dean?

DEAN: (Punches him and glares at him.) Wrong answer again! Who are you? You are not my brother. My brother is in his room with concussion that one of your buddies caused. Now tell me who you are! (Sam glares at the floor. His face suddenly changes to Deans. Dean notices and backs away a little.)

ALASTAIR: I'm full of surprises aren't I?

DEAN: Who or what are you?!

ALASTAIR: What you don't know yourself Dean Winchester? (His faces changes to his own.)

DEAN: Alastair! How are you able to change?!

ALASTAIR: A little secret I conjured up.

DEAN: Why?

ALASTAIR: To start with you need to quit hanging out with the king of hell. All he does is lie to you and play games with you to his own gain.

DEAN: This I know. What's you're excuse? (Alastair stares at him.)

ALASTAIR: My excuse is to play the game with him and soon I can become what he is. And I'll soon over throw him and all will serve me including you simple humans. (Crowley shows up behind Alastair.)

CROWLEY: You want to do what over me? (Alastair stares across the room in fear.) I heard what you said. Don't dare try denying it you feeble little insect!

ALASTAIR: I didn't know you were here, sir.

CROWLEY: Don't sir me! (Crowley stands in front of him and unties him.)

ALASTAIR: (Stands up.) I'm sorry, sir. Thank you for releasing me. Now let's kill these two! (Crowley glares at him. He suddenly is lifted off the ground invisibly. (Dean and Sam stand there watching.) What… what are you doing?

CROWLEY: I'm going to kill you!

ALASTAIR: Why not them?! They're you're problem.

CROWLEY: Right now you're my problem! (Alastair suddenly disappears.)

DEAN: What have you done with him?

CROWLEY: (Looks at Dean.) I cast him to the fiery pit where the little worm belongs.

DEAN: Why did you do that?

CROWLEY: He thwarted the plans I had with that light. He caused an interruption where it doesn't work no more. And here I was worried about you and your brother screwing it all up. You should be happy, in a way he did you favor I suppose. (Dean shrugs his eyebrows.)

DEAN: What were you trying to gain from that light?

CROWLEY: Total domination. I'll leave you all to your hunting. (Starts to leave and looks back at Dean.) Oh and another thing, (Dean looks at him.) I didn't do this for you.

DEAN: I know you didn't. (Crowley stares at him and disappears. Dean looks at Cas. He stares at him.)

-THE END-


End file.
